The presently disclosed subject matter relates to a cell culture container which is configured to accommodate cells to be cultured and a culture solution, a measuring unit which is attached to the cell culture container to measure information related to the cells and the culture solution, and a system for monitoring the cultivation condition of the cells.
As a cell culture container of this kind, there is a container which is used in regenerative medicine or culture of cells such as an artificially fertilized cell (for example, see JP-A-2006-6261). Such a cell culture container is stored in an incubator in which, for example, the temperature and the concentration of carbon dioxide are controlled.
Vibration or displacement which is applied to a cell culture container during culture may affect the cultivation condition of cells, and therefore is requested to be avoided as far as possible. However, it is usual that a particular countermeasure against to vibration is not taken in an incubator. In the case where a difference between cultivation conditions is noted, therefore, it is difficult to determine whether the difference is caused by vibration applied during the culture process, or due to another factor. Moreover, there is a possibility that vibration or stimulation may be applied to a cell culture container due to a low skill level of the operator in an exchange of the culture medium or the like.